Dear Mr Fisk
by Triangle Goddess
Summary: Wesley always had strong feelings for Wilson Fisk. He just never verbalized them. This is what really goes on in his head.


**.Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim Daredevil

 **Notes:** I don't know if you guys have noticed yet or not, but I have a serious problem. I get to obsessed. Anyway, this is from Wesley's point if view. I swear he is so gay for Fisk. So this is basically that. Also, sorry for any typos, I am writing this at one in the morning on my phone. I will most likely remember none of this. Enjoy!

 **Dear Mr. Fisk**

 **Wesley:**

Dear Mr. Fisk,

I have known you from the start of your career. I have known you since the very beginning. I have been by your side for years. You are my best friend, and I'm starting to think you may be more than that to me.

The Russians are a pain, just like Leland, and the Japanese are rude and undignified. Though Madame Goa seems like she would be a great ally. More useful then the rest, that's for sure. But we have a problem.

There is a new player in town. He single handedly stopped the Russian brothers. They say he's just aan in a mask. This made me angry, but I didn't dare show it. At times like these, staying professional is what will keep us at the top.

So I settle things so you don't have to.

* * *

Dear Mr. Fisk,

So apparently the man in black has struck again. But he wasn't alone this time. He had a woman dressed in white with him. They said she was smart, knowing exactly where to hurt the victim where it really counted.

But I see that you have also gone back to the gallery. There's something, or perhaps someone, who keeps you there. If it is someone, I hope they will love you as much as I do. After all, with what you're doing for this city, you deserve only the best.

* * *

Dear Mr. Fisk,

Many people ask me why I stay in this city if I hate it so much. To save time and energy, I tell them it is because I am needed.

They assume that I mean the city, but I don't. I mean that I am needed by you. I am your friend, your right hand man. I will stay with you for as long as you need. I will do what I think is best to comfort you in your time of need.

This includes getting that zuppa stuff you like, or bringing your dearest Vanessa over so she can say the perfect words.

I know you love her. But just remember one thing for me.

I love you too.

* * *

Dear Mr. Fisk,

I had no idea this would happen.

The benefit went all wrong. I don't know who to suspect, but I believe it might be one of our so called allies.

However, Vanessa is a strong woman. She will make it, if given the proper amount of time. While you wait on her to wake up, I will go see to the person who visited your mother.

You might rember her. It's the blonde woman by the name of Karen. The one from that construction scam a while back ago that kick started this whole thing.

This woman is a threat, and I will take care of her for you. Just like I will take care of everything else to ensure your happiness.

I would do anything to make you smile like Vanessa does.

* * *

Dear Mr. Fisk,

...

I apologize, but I don't think we'll be speaking for the time being. Or ever again for that matter. The woman, Karen, I went to go take care of? Well, she is a lot more than she seems. She seemed to be going off of her own hysteria and faith when she pulled the trigger not once or twice, but six painful times.

It would probably comfort you to know that I barely felt any physical pain at first. When the pain finally did hit, it was already to late. I had bled out from the many gun shot wounds.

I am sorry we have to part like this. I am sorry I was not smarter in this situation. But overall, I am sorry for causing you pain and grief. For causing you misery and sorrow. I never wanted that. I just wanted to help you and your mother.

But just because I am not here with you does not mean I won't be watching out for you.

Just don't forget about the ring.

And please, with whatever you do nextm my old friend, do not forget about me.

* * *

Dear Mr. Fisk,

I watch from below. Form beyond the grave.

That lawyer we went to does a fine job at keeping us all running around. I wish I could tell you, but sadly it is impossible for me to do so.

I watch as your world comes tumbling down. I watch as you kill Urich, the reporter. I watch as you desperatetly try to give sweet sweet Vanessa the ring I told you never to forget about as you are arrested.

She will wait for you. And I am happy. That's what she should do. After all, she is now your fiance. But I sit back, and I watch her wait, and wait for you to come to her.

I see you, on the ground and bleeding. The masked man, Murdock, standing above you, oit of breath. He is the same man, but has a different outfit than before. Smart. The old suit was to weak. But this outfit he is wearng now must be made from Mr. Potter. Perhaps they struck a deal.

Ues, a deal.

Perhaps I could strike a deal with Lucifer? Perhaps I could go and collect souls for Hell as long as I'll be able to be with you.

After all, I might just be able to keep your soul, or at the very least say a proper goodbye.

* * *

Dear Mr. Fisk,

You have lived a long, heartfelt life. You faced many dangers in it, but for what is considered crimes, you have been damned for eternity like myself.

But I must admit, it is good to see you after so many years. I have missed you, old friend.

But you must promise me one thing before we can continue on. What is it, you ask?

I just need you to stay with me now. Perhaps not like you and Vanessa were, but it is a very strong suggestion.

And just remember that I love you.

I always have.

I always will.


End file.
